Noise suppression systems including computer hardware and/or software are used to improve the overall quality of an audio sample by distinguishing the desired signal from ambient background noise. For example, in processing audio samples that include speech, it is desirable to improve the signal noise ratio (SNR) of the speech signal to enhance the intelligibility and/or perceived quality of the speech. Enhancement of speech degraded by noise is an important field of speech enhancement and is used in a variety of applications (e.g., mobile phones, voice over IP, teleconferencing systems, speech recognition, and hearing aids). Such speech enhancement may be particularly useful in processing audio samples recorded in environments having high levels of ambient background noise, such as an aircraft, a vehicle, or a noisy factory.